


Artistic

by marginalia



Series: Dorrito's Every-Flavour Mood Beans [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, every flavour mood beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-30
Updated: 2004-11-30
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

The thing about drawing is that it takes time. Dean works slowly while the magical world spins around him. Once Hermione offered to teach him how to make his work move and live like the portraits and photographs, but he refused. They make him dizzy sometimes, and he wants something in this world to stay the same.

He knows that he'll never be able to draw anything exactly the way it was, but as he softly traces the lines of Seamus's body, he hopes that he'll be able to capture at least a little bit of how it felt.


End file.
